odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Iripon
Iripon (いりぽん) is a Nico Nico Douga odorite, whose dances vary from cute and girly style dances to more cool dances. He makes a lot of expressive facial expressions in his videos. He is becoming more well known on NND as a result of his original choreography. He is the red member of *Chocolate Bomb!! In January 2016 it was announced that Iripon would be retiring from *Chocolate Bomb!! in the end of April but will be continuing his solo activities as an odorite.Blog post about retirement Collaboration Units # Member of *Chocolate Bomb!! # Member of Neko SamuraiωSensei # Member of Momo Clone List of Dances feat. Momo Clone (2013.12.24) # "GOUNN" feat. Momo Clone (2014.01.06) # "Z-Jo Sensou" feat. Momo Clone (2014.01.21) # "Chai Maxx" feat. Momo Clone (2014.02.19) # "Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2014.02.25) # "Love take it all" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2014.04.16) # "History (EXO song)" feat. Iripon, Nyainee and Yujimaru (2014.05.01) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (Love Live! 2 Opening)" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2014.05.11) # "Sweet Magic" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2014.05.23) # "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2014.05.29) # "Koshitantan" feat. Neko SamuraiωSensei (2014.05.30) # "Masked bitcH" feat. Iripon, E-suke and Yujimaru (2014.05.31) (Original choreography) # "Lamb" feat. Iripon, E-suke and Forgeru (2014.06.03) # "Pinko Stick LUV" (2014.06.12) # "Okochama Sensou" feat. Iripon and Marin (2014.06.20) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2014.08.06) # "Reincarnation" feat. Neko SamuraiωSensei (2014.08.29) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" (2014.09.06) # "Viva Happy" feat. Iripon and Bookie (2014.09.12) # "Blessing" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!!, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat. that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kimagure Prince, Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemi Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nico Maro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakora, perfumen, Hyakka Ryouran, Forgeru, Fugeki Yato, Fujiyama Kotaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Sweet Devil" (2014.10.13) (Original choreography) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2014.10.25) (Original choreography) # "The Power" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2014.10.28) # "Balleriko" (2014.11.03) (Original choreography) # "Senbonzakura" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2014.11.05) # "Koi x Koi Whistle" feat. Iripon and Chika (2014.11.07) (Original choreography) # "Date Janai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2014.11.14) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl -arrange ver.-" (2014.11.28) (Original choreography) # "Outer Science" feat. Iripon and Marin (2014.12.05) (Original choreography) # "Gishinanki" feat. Neko SamuraiωSensei (2015.01.30) # "Ikkitousen" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2015.02.25) # "Vanguard (Original song)" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2015.03.15) # "Bouken no Shou Ga Kiemashita!" (2015.04.03) (Original choreography) # "PiNK CAT" feat. Iripon, Yujimaru and Takkun (2015.04.29) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (2015.06.02) (Original choreography) # "Ojama Mushi" (2015.06.12) # "Onegai Darling" (2015.07.23) # "Hibikase" feat. Iripon, E-suke and Yujimaru (2015.08.17) (Original choreography) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" feat. Iripon, Marin, Kusarine Matsu and Tadanon (2015.08.18) # "Tokaikko Junjou" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2015.09.10) # "Gu Gu" feat Iripon and Bookie (2015.12.14) # "How To Warp" (2015.12.18) (Original choreography) # "Love Hunter" feat. *Chocolate Bomb!! (2015.12.23) # "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic!" (2015.12.24) feat. Bookie and Nagisa Kouta # "BURNING" feat. Yujimaru (2016.01.01) # "Hide and Seek" (2016.01.05) # "Honey Works" (2016.01.14) # "Andromeda Andromeda" (2016.02.16) (Original choreography) # "Free! -Eternal Summer- ED" (2016.02.19) # "Calc." feat. Iripon et al (2016.02.19) # "Perfect Seimei" (2016.02.22) # "VIVID DREAMERS" feat *Chocolate Bomb!! (2016.02.25) (Original Choreography) # "Allergy Human" (2016.03.01) (Original Choreography) # "Cosmos" (2016.03.03) (Original Choreography) # "Calc." feat. Iripon et al (2016.03.04) # "Idola no Circus" feat. Yujimaru (2016.03.06) # "Ikimasu! Karaoke Ikkyokume" (2016.03.16) (Original Choreography) # "Yuukei Yesterday" feat. Yujimaru (2016.03.25) (Original Choreography) # "Chururira Chururira Daddadda" feat. Chika (2016.03.30) (Original Choreography) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2016.05.08) # "Alien Alien" feat. Bunkei (2016.05.11) (Original Choreography) # "Addiction" feat. Akari & Yukari (ATY) (2016.06.03) (Original Choreography) # "Balleriko" (2016.06.11) # "Suki na Koto Dake de Ii Desu" (2016.06.28) (Original Choreography) # "Love Love Climaxitis" feat. Bookie and Bunkei (2016.07.01) # "Static Electricity" feat. Nagisa Kouta (2016.07.140 }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia External Links * Twitter Category:NND Male Odorite Category:NND Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities